Drarry Drabble Madness! :D
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Drabbles based on various prompts-I'll try to post one for every day, but it will be in intervals. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, side pair of Blaise Zambini/Ron Weasley. M for safety and slight sensuality in later drabbles.
1. Glue

"Scarhead! What is this glue?" Green eyes blinked in shock. Had Draco never heard of glue? Did wizards not use it…ever? "It's a muggle adhesive. Like a sticking charm in a bottle." "…Why do you have any if you could just do a sticking charm?" "It's for Teddy. He likes it when I teach him things the muggle way." "…That's ridiculous. Why? Magic is so much easier." There was silence, and then, "…How do you use it?" A smile stretched across Harry's face, and he walked into the second-story office, where he found Draco staring curiously at the bottle. "Well…"


	2. Gay

"You look rather gay today." Draco raised a brow at his rival, challenging him with his eyes. "Ha. No one's used that before-the entire school knows I'm a pouf, you prat." Harry raised a brow and the blond sighed. "You need proof? Fine." Then he grabbed Harry's face between his palms and kissed him, making it count because it would likely be the only chance he got. He was shocked beyond words when his affections were returned two or threefold. "…you know," Harry murmured when they parted, "I meant you looked happy. I think I like this better."


	3. Dead

"No… No, no, no… Harry…" Quicksilver eyes swam with tears, their owner growing increasingly upset as he cradled his lover in his arms, willing him to open his beautiful eyes and flash him a careless smile. What would he do without Harry to drag him along when he and Teddy went for ice cream? Who would rub his back when he had a bad day at work? Who'd kiss him goodnight, good morning, hello, and goodbye? "…Dray…" "Harry! Are you alright?" "…It's only a concussion, love. I'm going to be fine." "…You sure?" "Yes." "Okay." And thus ended Draco's panic.


	4. Fault

The brunet began to scream as blood spilled from the blond's chest, guilt hitting hard. His precious person was hurt. Draco was hurt, and it was all because of Harry's stupidity. It was his fault. He grabbed all the paper towels he could, trying to calm down before pressing them to the Slytherin's cuts and pulling away to murmur healing spells between tries. "P…Potter?" "Hush. Save your energy." His voice had been faint-oh, Merlin, what could-? "Thanks…" And then Draco closed his eyes, trusting the Gryffendor with what happened to him until he got to Madam Pomfrey.


	5. Confession

"You're not a total prick all the time." "What?" Draco's eyes rolled-didn't Potter have ears?-and repeated, "You aren't always a complete asshat." While he was at it…he just decided to add, "And you're kinda nice to look at." He smiled a little at the look on the brunet's face, chuckling as he stammered for a response. "What's wrong, Potter? Can't think of a response to a complement?" Harry's face went a little red, and he continued his attempts. Finally, he just grabbed Draco's hair and kissed him, laughing when he was left in the same state.


	6. Fear

Flames were roaring in his ears, and he felt tears in his eyes-he'd lost his friend…he'd always had him, and because of this war, he was dead… because he was trying to stop the Chosen One, he was dead. Draco now hated who he feared-despised Voldemort with every part of him. Panic swept over him-how the hell was he going to get to safety? Potter had what he wanted, he was so flakey he'd forget the others in his joy-and then a hand was in front of his face, and he was yanked up onto Potter's broom.


	7. Here

The fireplace crackled pleasantly, and the pale, blond mass under the blanket sighed, head resting on his lover's chest. He was safe here, even as Harry read. A dragon could come through the window-he'd be fine, Harry had beaten one. Voldemort? Been there, done that. Spiders? Fuck yeah. He'd faced _Lucius Malfoy _to court Draco 'properly'. Yeah, he was safe.

Harry smiled as he felt Dray kiss his shoulder before snuggling against him-he knew by now what the other was thinking, and it made him smile-he hadn't really done anything to deserve such praise.


	8. Found Out

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Harry murmured unintelligently and nuzzled Draco's neck, arm tightening around him. "G'way…" "_Why_ is he in your _bed_?" Draco glared at the redhead and replied, "Well, let's see. We shagged last night, and I stayed to snuggle. Answer your question?" Ron's face turned red, and he was about to reply when a grumble of, "Ronny? Come back to bed, it's too early for this." "…Blaise?" "Draco? Why-?" "Potter." "Ah. Congrats." "You too." Ron stumbled back over to his bed, pouting as he snuggled back into Blaise's arms.


	9. Left

Harry's intake of breath pierced the air between himself and the broken figure on the floor. "…Malfoy? They just…?" He felt bile rise when the other tried to sit up, wincing at the sight of bones broken and bent-his arm, his leg… and when he lifted his head, it was obvious his nose was shattered as well. "Left me? Yes…I wasn't…of use anymore. Come to throw stones, have you?" Harry shook his head and gathered the other in his arms, carrying him to care that he would see was unaffected by Draco's role in the war.


	10. Hexes

…It was days like these that made Harry wish he knew more hexes. Malfoy was on a soap box this time, pissed he wasn't being given the proper missions-that he was being treated as less than the kick-ass Auror he was. He had NO IDEA how much Harry had done so he was allowed into the training program, did he? How much name-dropping-WHICH HARRY HATED-had been required for him to get to the position he wanted? So, before he could build to rage, the taller of the two kissed him, silencing him, and told him, "Yes. You're welcome."


	11. Squid

Draco made a quiet mewl and Harry smiled, burying his face in his neck and pressing a kiss there-Merlin, he felt amazing… He drifted to sleep with his arms around the other, still buried to the hilt in his lover.

* * *

><p>An odd tapping noise awoke the brunet, and he rubbed his eyes, scrambling for his glasses and jolting when he found a huge eye sizing him up with great scrutiny. He bit his lip so he wouldn't scream, and realized that he was in Draco's very green, Slytherin dorm-under the lake. "…Stupid windows."<p> 


	12. Stalking

It wasn't stalking. It really wasn't. Draco was just conveniently wherever Harry was when the two of them went out walking at night, that was all. So when Draco _didn't _run into Boy Wonder, he was a little shocked, but it didn't truly throw him off-he went up to the Astronomy Tower and looked through a telescope, thinking. He was shocked when he was roughly pinned against the nearest wall and interrogated by the owner of all-too-haunting green eyes. "Why would I stalk you, Potter? You just happen to appear where I want to before me."


	13. Boyfriend

"What's the matter? Too weak to fight back? Hopeless without your little boyfriend?" the Hufflepuff goaded. Draco growled. "Not my boyfriend, you idiot." He spat blood out onto the jerk's face, smirking at his repulsion. The larger male's fist went back, but never came forward. The other was yanked off him, and his wounds were healed by his savior's spell. "What the-I thought you said he wasn't your-" "Call him my boyfriend again and-" And though he was angry at the Hufflepuff, Harry couldn't help a smile-he wasn't the only one who'd noticed his protective nature toward Draco.


	14. Traitor

Draco stood and turned to walk out, stopped with the olive hand that wrapped around his wrist. "Blaise, let go." "No. I'm going to explain all this to Millicent, and I want you here." The blond sat back down, trying not to let the others see the tears that had welled up in his eyes. "Look. If you want to call Dray a traitor, fine. Shun him, call him names, be an ass. But remember that I'm with a Gryffindor too, and don't treat me any differently." Millicent blinked but nodded, and Draco gave his best friend a watery smile.


	15. Letters to Santa

Santa,  
>I don't believe in you. I believe in Merlin and the earthy magic that we wizards use. However, I do have a deal for you: I'll believe in you if you find a way for me to tell Harry how I feel.<br>Thanks,  
>Draco<p>

Santa,  
>Hullo! Me again. This Christmas, I'd like for you to get Draco to smile at me. If you could manage that, I'd be more than just happy. I hope your flight is safe-and have Happy Christmas, Saint Nicholas. Keep warm!<br>Thanks so much,  
>Harry<p> 


	16. Busy

"Malfoy, could-"  
>"Potter, I have to get to class."<br>"Hey, I-"  
>"Not. NOW!"<br>"Draco-""Not now, Potter.""YES NOW!"  
>It was the first time he'd shouted all semester. Draco stopped. "I refused to be expelled. Don't expect me to fi-" "I don't want to fight." "You don't?" "No! Come here." He did, and Harry grabbed the latch of his necklace. "You've had a wish all day. I've been trying to tell you." The blond let him turn the latch to the back, then made his wish and tip-toed to press their mouths together.<p> 


	17. Presents

If looking around the Slytherin commons, one would find sparkling, expensive gifts that the inhabitants had gotten. Necklaces, watches, quidditch gear-the most gaudy, for the most part useless gifts anyone could ask for. There was no emotion, no attachment in the gifts-only a system of owing and sucking up. However, two Slytherins were missing-the two of them curled up in the lion's den, blissfully happy. One wearing a warm scarf and mittens from his lover despite the fire roaring beside them, the other carefully playing with a ring on a gold chain-the promise of a ceremony to come.


	18. Peaceful

The snow was fresh, the sky grey-so light it matched one of its viewers' eyes. The trees were bare of their leaves, and the lake was frozen over. Draco loved winter at Hogwarts-the peace it filled him with was amazing. He lay back against Harry's chest and sighed contently, smiling up at him. "Thank you for coming out here with me." "Of course. I enjoy the first snow as much as you do." He kissed him gently. They stayed a few more minutes, and then the two teachers walked back up to the castle to warm back up.


	19. Knowing

"…Why are you watching our friends argue?"

"They don't mean a word of it, you know. That's how they flirt."

"What? No."

"Yes. Staring at each other constantly: shaken off as glaring. The Weasel pretends to be angry to hide his blush, and Blaise's roughhousing is shameless, guilt-free groping. Idiots."

"… You've just described us as well, you know."

Draco's face turned a nice shade of pink and he denied it, though he didn't yank his hand away when Harry snagged it and joined him, joining in his mirth at the scene below as the blond gently squeezed his fingers.


	20. Properly

When Harry won, it wasn't half-way. Draco understood this. When he lost… well, he never lost. If he sucked at a class, it was very obvious, and if he was good at one, it was amazing. So when the brunet had him pinned against the wall and he was sure he was going to be hit, the other barely pressing their mouths together pissed him off. "Dammit, Potter! Don't ever half-ass things!" And with that, he grabbed the other by the hair and _made _him kiss harder, mewling when he was kissed back even more fiercely.


	21. Unrequited

_**You have to tell him sometime, you know.**__**  
><strong>__  
>I know, mate.<br>__**  
>It's killing you inside, and they aren't even together.<br>**__  
>They aren't? Then why do they kiss each other?<br>__**  
>French greeting thing-they only kiss on the cheek, though. You didn't notice?<br>**__  
>No, I was busy not making myself look like an idiot.<br>_  
>Ron thought he was dying as a pale hand darted down to snatch the parchment, silver eyes darting across the paper with a smirk. "…Potter's right, you know. Go bother him, Weaselby."<p>

He did, and Draco kissed Harry's cheek-idiot, of course he and Blaise weren't together.


End file.
